Kodachrome
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: "When I think back on all the crap I learned in High School"... A new high school opened in Central for the best in the brightest. Fem!Ed High school AU
1. The Evening Before

**Every time I get to work on one story, another always usurps it. There I was, thinking about chapter five of **_**Our Solemn Hour **_**when this one (started in June) demanded my attention for a revision, a major one. This is a High School AU. A bunch of characters had their ages changed to become younger or older in a few cases. Most of the main characters and a few minor are students, the rest are faculty. I couldn't put them all in here but I am going to use… *counts* 44 characters. Yeesh, that's a lot. Uh, I'll manage somehow. Oh yeah, 42 of the characters are actually from all over the (manga) series and 2 are OCs. One OC is from my long chapter fic **_**Is This the Way It's Supposed to Go? **_**The other will show up in its sequel, which is in progress, it just got usurped… several times…. **

**This is a warning: There will be quite a few pairings in this including an almost cute (but scary) unexpected one. I won't tell you who because that would ruin it. Also, Barry the Chopper (Number 66 form) is in it, so expect Chopper hilarity. **

**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Some characters have only one name so I gave them first/last names. Some are insulting but meant only for the lulz.**

**Uh… Fem!Ed warning. (Will I ever write a male Ed, you ask? I don't know.) Also, she has her automail but Al is normal.**

… **Word just autocorrected manga to mango. **

**Oh, I know that haters gotta hate, but if you've gotta hate on this story, bugger off.**

**Right – Freeze Ray! I mean story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Evening Before<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Central Academy of School and Stuff is a really lame name. <em>That was the first thought in the mind of Edwarda Elric as she surveyed the room all 28 students invited were waiting in. Most were eyeing each other warily. Some were chatting and one was already picking on another. She marched over there. "Everybody has a name. You must be stupid if you don't have one. Go home already."

She grabbed the skinny Amestrian boy by his collar and threw him to the floor. He stared up at her with hurt brown eyes. "Leave him alone, racist bastard. He has just as much right to be here as you do."

"Shut your mouth, bitch with freaky automail." He spat at her.

He tried to get up but a boot was planted on his throat. "If I ever come across you bullying somebody again, I'll break you in half like a twig, asshole." The girl had long flowing blonde hair. He nodded, frightened. As soon as she let him up, he bolted. "Olivier Mira Armstrong," she said. "No need to thank me."

"Edwarda Elric," Ed introduced herself.

"I don't have a name but another student is calling me Scar," said the Ishvalan that they helped.

"Who?" Ed asked, unable to help herself.

"Olivier, my sister!" called out a muscular blonde male.

"What have I told you about calling me that, Alex?" Olivier roared. "And don't interrupt! That's very rude! I taught you better than that!"

"Sorry, Sis... Uh… Olivier," whimpered Alex.

"That one right there," Scar directed their attention to a kind looking guy with black hair and light brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. "His name is Maes Hughes."

"I see," said Olivier. She drifted back to her group, two blondes, including the one she had called Alex, and a guy who looked Ishvalan.

Ed wondered if she could speak to this Maes Hughes or if she should say anything else to Scar but the opening of the doors saved her. A man with black hair and an eyepatch was standing there. "Hello, kids. I'm Principal Bradley. Welcome to Central Academy, the country's first private boarding school for the best and the brightest in Amestris and Xing. I'll lead you inside, once inside, the females will sit to the table to the left with your guide for the first week, Ms. Lust. The males will sit to the table to the right with your guide for the first week, Professor Hohenheim." Bradley pretended he didn't hear three students gasp. "You will receive your schedules and after dinner, it's straight to bed."

Alphonse Elric fought the crowd to talk to his sister as Bradley led the students in. "Our father is here?"

"I hope we don't have his class, the bastard," Ed snarled. She backed up as a dark haired muscular guy cut in front of her, bumping into yet another person. "Sorry," she said automatically, not turning around to see who it was.

Once everybody was seated, Bradley got up. "Sit down, eat and keep silent or you'll die. I do hope you like melons."

_What the hell is this? _Ed stabbed a slice of watermelon as to her left, Olivier grabbed a plate full of cantaloupe. On her right was a serious looking blonde calmly eating more watermelon. _He threatens us and feeds us only fruit? We can't speak and where's the damn meat?_

The older woman at the end of the table got up and began passing around a stack of papers. Each girl wiped their hands and shifted through each stack to get their schedule. Ed took hers and passed to the girl she didn't know. _Shit, P.E. right after breakfast. I do have his class. Shit. _

Dinner completely eaten, the girls were led up seven flights of stairs to a stone door. Behind that were more stairs, three flights of them. It was completed in silence. Once Ms. Lust was gone, the 14 girls sighed and plopped down wherever they felt like. "Man," said one loudly. "I feel like I'm in the military. Oh, hi everybody! I'm Rebecca!"

"I'm one of the two seniors," said Olivier, "and the only female one. So that means I'm your Queen. Olivier Mira Armstrong."

The rest exchanged glances. Rebecca kicked off her shoes and socks and put her feet up in the lap of the one Ed had sat next to at dinner. She sighed. "Riza Hawkeye and Becca, get your stinky feet off me."

"Come on, Riza, they hurt."

"I'll make them hurt even more." The feet were quickly withdrawn.

"I'm Izumi," said a dark haired girl with braids.

"Ed Elric," Ed went next. "It's actually Edwarda but I prefer Ed."

"I'm Winry Rockbell," said Winry Rockbell. "I'm also Ed's best friend."

"Riza and I are best pals," said Rebecca.

"I'm Gracia. My boyfriend, Maes, is also here." That was a kind looking girl.

"My name's Rose," said a nervous girl.

"This is my youngest sister, Katherine Elle Armstrong," said Olivier.

"Hi," said Katherine shyly.

"Maria Ross," said another dark haired girl.

"I'm Paninya!" said another girl with automail. "Ed, how did you get your automail?"

Ed scowled. "I don't like to talk about it."

"I'm Mei Chang and I'm from Xing!"

"I'm Lanfan and I'm also from Xing."

"My name is Laura Brown," said a girl in the far back corner. "I'm the adopted daughter of the head of the Villains Guild in East City."

There was an awkward silence following that. "So, I have P.E. first thing in the morning," Rebecca yawned. The rest echoed that they did too. "That's pretty bad, tired exercise."

"It could be worse, your estranged father could be a teacher here." Ed said bitterly.

"Is yours?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

Olivier stood up. "We can discuss Ed's dysfunctional family later. We need to get to sleep sometime."


	2. The First Day

**First day of school. Our poor students have a hectic schedule. It's divided up into an 'A' day and a 'B' day, which is what I had my first year of high school at a Charter school. This will be their A day and you get to hear one from each grade bemoan their fate. The same four will be bemoaning their fate in the next chapter for B day. **

**Ready for these poor kids' fate? **

**P.S. My younger sister (who used to hate FMA until the 7****th**** of August when she got bored and watched the first seven episodes of Brotherhood with me, now she loves it [It's so sad and I don't want to watch it but I can't stop]) looked at the schedules and the teachers and instantly declared that they were schedules of misery.**

* * *

><p><strong>The First Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Ed woke to the sounds of frantic knocking on her bedroom door. "GET UP, EDWARDA ELRIC!" shouted Winry. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR P.E.!"<p>

"I'M UP!" Ed hollered back, jumping up and getting dressed, at one point running into the closet door.

In the hallway, Winry winced at the crash it made. Then she quickly backed up as her best friend stumbled out, her hair out of its braid and frizzing all over the place. "Eat this while we walk," she handed her a muffin. Ed ate it obediently while Winry brushed her hair as they walked. "You slept through breakfast."

"I'm so glad you got the invitation to come, too," said Ed with her mouth full. "I'd be lost without you."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

* * *

><p>They were almost at the gymnasium and Winry was braiding Ed's hair when a blonde haired guy blocked their path. "You girls lost?"<p>

"Go away, Havoc," said Riza as she walked up with a bat.

"The Boss says I have to be nice to everybody or he'll let you beat me up with that bat." The guy protested.

"He knows I will."

"But Hawkeye!"

"No. Scram."

"You're so mean," he wailed as he left the area.

"Our locker room is in here," Riza told them. Winry finished braiding Ed's hair and they went inside. "Your P.E. uniforms are in your lockers." Ed pulled a pair of navy blue gym shorts and a black t-shirt out of hers. Riza was putting her backpack in the locker next to hers.

Once all fourteen of them were changed, they headed out a second door. The boy they had met earlier was talking to the guy Scar said was named Maes and another black haired boy.

"Our instructions say to start running laps around the room," Olivier said. "The teacher will be here as soon as he can."

The class began to run. It didn't take long for somebody to fall behind. "Chop chop!" said a new voice. Ed could have sworn it was followed by a large heart. The poor kid screamed in terror and picked up the speed.

He knocked her over as he ran by. She fell into the person that had just come up beside her. "Sorry," she said as he helped her to her feet.

"It's fine," he said, kindly. "This is the second time you've run into me. The first was at dinner yesterday."

She took a look at him. "You're one of the two guys that that Havoc guy was talking to earlier."

He smiled. "I'm Roy Mustang but Jean Havoc calls me Boss."

Behind them, somebody cleared their throat. They turned to see a suit of armor standing there with a butcher knife. "Chop chop!" There was another heart floating around after that. Ed and Roy exchanged glances and took off running. "I love my job," said the suit of armor.

Towards the end of class, the suit of armor called out for them to stop. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Barry the Chopper, a former serial killer and I love chopping people up."

"Uh…" said the class as one.

"You guys can just call me Coach Barry. Time to take role!" He called out last names. There was some confusion until he reverted to calling out first names. "Just go away, all of you before I chop you up!" He said at one point. They filed into their locker rooms and changed back into their regular uniforms.

"What do you have next?" Gracia asked Ed.

"Health. You?"

"Music."

Riza came in. "Coach Barry is insane," she said, squeezing in between them. "He just hit on me."

The rest of the room shuddered. Ed and Winry left together. "Oh, hi!" said a friendly voice. Their hands were grabbed and shook enthusiastically. "I'm Maes Hughes. Which one of you is Edwarda Elric?"

"She is," said Winry. "I'm Winry Rockbell."

"Nice to meet you, Winry." Maes turned to Ed. "So you must be Edwarda."

"I prefer Ed," she said.

"Okay then, Ed! I heard from Scar that you kicked this bully's ass for picking on him. Thank you, that was very kind of you." He grew serious.

"Maes," said Roy. "We have to go."

"So do we," said Ed.

Riza and Gracia had slipped out and the six headed in the same direction. "The Music Room and the Health classroom are right next door to each other." Riza said when Ed looked askance at them.

* * *

><p>When Ed and Winry walked into the Health room, the teacher was writing on the board. "You will sit down and remain quiet unless asked to speak," he said, harshly. The class sat down and zipped their lips. "My name is Grumpy Hakuro but you will call me Mr. Hakuro."<p>

Ed sat in the very back. Her back was against the wall, although she didn't remember that it was the music room behind that thin wall. The teacher was talking.

"Repeat after me," the music teacher was saying. "La la la la la." The class echoed. "Now do it again and this time make up something else."

Most of them stuck to the 'la's. Maes went for 'do' instead and Roy opted for 'This is ridiculous'.

"MISS ELRIC!" Hakuro could be heard yelling. "STOP MAKING THOSE RIDICULOUS LA NOISES!"

"IT ISN'T ME!" Ed wailed.

The music teacher laughed. "DETENTION FOR LAUGHING AT ME, MISS ELRIC!" Hakuro shouted.

Ed slumped in her seat. "Yes sir."

"Poor Ed," Maes whispered to Roy. "Hopefully the music teacher will save her."

"At this school? I doubt it." Roy whispered back.

"Her father teaches here," Riza whispered. "We can find out what class and maybe he can get her out of it."

The teacher began to play the piano with in a jazz style. "MISS ELRIC, WHERE ARE YOU HIDING THAT PIANO?"

The three friends gave each other frustrated looks.

The music class was let out first. Roy was waiting for Ed outside the door of the Health Room. "Hi," he said.

She jumped. "Hi."

"Riza told me that your father teaches here. What class?"

"I've gotta go! Or I'll be late for Geometry!"

He sighed as she ran off. "Come on, Roy, or we'll be late for Theater," Maes said.

The three headed for their next class. "I'll ask at lunch," said Riza. "If we're allowed to talk."

* * *

><p>They were the first juniors in the Theater room. The seniors were already there. The male senior ran right up to Roy. "Can we switch second period classes?"<p>

"Falman?" Roy asked.

Vato Falman looked like he was about to shit his pants. "I had Principal Bradley. He's scary."

"The Music class is shit," Roy told him. "You wouldn't like it."

"I have that second period Tuesdays and Thursdays. Never mind. I was hoping you had a fun class like Anthropology or History." Vato slumped away.

_Those classes are fun? _Roy thought. By now the rest of the juniors had arrived.

The teacher walked in. "It's two of my favorite women!"

Rebecca and Riza sighed as they were hugged. "How's my granddaughter?" The teacher cooed.

"I'm fine," Riza said.

He clapped Roy on the shoulder. "Hey there!"

"Hello, Mr. Grunman," Roy smiled.

"See anybody you fancy here?"

"Right now, I'm only trying to get a girl to tell me who her father is."

Grunman laughed. "Can't help you there!"

* * *

><p>Ed wasn't having fun. "My name is Sable Raven," said her teacher. "You will call me Mr. Raven."<p>

* * *

><p>Roy left Chemistry with Prince Yao the next period. The tenth graders were piling out of the Language classroom. Ed looked like she was about to shit herself. "Who did you have?" He asked her.<p>

"Principal Bradley," she whispered. "The man is a nightmare."

"Surely he's not…"

"He's not my father. Why do you even want to know?"

"Just to know what to expect."

"I couldn't tell you. The bastard walked out on us before I was even five."

"Do you remember him any?"

"Yes."

"Then you're fortunate. My father died before I was five and I don't remember him at all."

She looked startled. "I don't know how to respond to that."

"Come on, Boss," yelled Jean Havoc before Roy could reply. "We need to get a good seat at the table before Alex Louis Armstrong eats everything."

"I heard that," boomed a boy Ed assumed was Alex Louis Armstrong.

_He is that muscular blonde kid that Olivier yelled at for calling her sister yesterday_. She thought as Roy walked away.

She got a seat between Izumi and Winry. The rule was silence again. The plate of meat came down to Izumi and there wasn't much left. She calmly divided it into three portions and gave Ed the biggest piece. They were the last to get it anyways.

* * *

><p>She was almost late for Religion. "Sit down," said the old man.<p>

"Uh…"

Riza was seated in the row in front of Roy and Maes. The only seat open, next to Roy, was taken by a black backpack which he moved. "There's a seat here."

'Thank you," she whispered to him as she sat down.

He grabbed her hand when she tripped. "What's the rest of your schedule?"

"I have Music next and History with that bastard of a father." She turned to see him smile triumphantly. "Okay. You won. Congratulations."

"If you two are quite done?" Ed blushed and pulled her hand out of his as the teacher came up to them. "My name is Father Cornello. I'm the Religion instructor." He lectured as he walked back to the front of the class.

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell rang, Roy grabbed his backpack. "See you at dinner and I'll talk to you in P.E." He told Ed. Then he was out the door, Riza and Maes running to catch up. "Her father teaches our next class." He told them.<p>

"Professor Hohenheim?" asked Riza, checking her schedule.

"Dude, I was wondering why he was looking at Alphonse so sadly," said Maes. "All three of them have the same gold eyes."

They were the first in sixth period history. Van Hohenheim was seated at his desk. Roy walked right up to him. "Excuse me, sir."

"Who are you?"

"Roy Mustang, I'm in your sixth period class on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."

"You're early."

"I have several questions for you, sir."

"Okay."

"I've heard that you're the father of the Elric siblings. Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. Do you know them?"

"I met Edwarda this morning. She's quite a girl."

"Is she?"

"You have her seventh period."

"Oh dear."

"I have Music second period next door to her second period class. There's a thin wall between the two classrooms and the Health teacher thought the noise my teacher was making was being made by Edwarda and falsely gave her detention."

"Oh dear. Thank you, Mr. Mustang. I'm going to go have a talk with Mr. Hakuro. Please tell the class that I'll be here if I'm not back when it starts."

"I will, sir." Roy sat down between Maes and Riza as Van Hohenheim left. "That takes care of that."

* * *

><p>Ed could have sworn she saw her father going into the Health classroom as she walked into Music with Winry. "Al, guess who I just saw?" she asked as she sat next to her younger brother.<p>

"Our father?" Al asked.

"How did you know?"

"I can hear him talking to Mr. Hakuro."

"Hi! I'm Envy, your teacher. Welcome to Music."

The whole class groaned.

"Where's our teacher?" asked Alex Louis Armstrong.

"He's talking to another teacher, he'll be here shortly," Roy said, opening his book.

"Thank you, Mr. Mustang," said Hohenheim as he walked in.

* * *

><p>Sixth period finally dragged to an end for Ed. She walked out and discovered that she had gotten out early. "What do you have next, Al?"<p>

"Art."

Ed made a face. "Yuck. I have History next."

"I have that 3rd period on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"I miss you, Al."

"Sister?"

"I just miss you, okay!" She stalked off to History class. Roy smiled at her as he left. "What the hell is up with that guy?" She never noticed Scar glance at her on his way out.

"Who?" asked Maes.

"The first baseman," she replied.

"Oh, I don't know. Wait, he's on third base."

She grinned. _Someone I can banter with. Yay! _"I love that routine."

"So do I. I have Literature next. See you tomorrow morning!" Maes ran off.

Ed entered the room. "Um, Edwarda? I know you're mad at me but please listen to me for just a while." That was Hohenheim.

"Alright."

"I was told you were falsely given detention by a… fellow teacher… yeah, that's who it was. I got you out of it but I can't do that again, okay?"

She smiled. "Thank you, Professor."

He almost looked disappointed. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Dinner went by quietly. The girls were sitting in their common room. "My father actually did something sweet for me today." Ed told them. "He got me out of detention."<p>

"That's good," Izumi smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Izumi. For what you did at lunch."

"You're so skinny, Ed, you need some meat on your bones."

"She's right," said Riza. "It's not healthy."

"My grandfather teaches Anthropology here," said Lanfan. "Prince Yao, the Chemistry teacher? I know him, too."

"My grandfather is the Theater Arts teacher," said Riza.

"Principal Bradley is scary," said Rose.

"Prince Yao is my half brother!" said Mei. "We don't get along, though."

"Bed time," said Olivier.

"Sister?" asked Katherine. "Can I brush your hair?"

"Yes, Sister. You can in the morning."


End file.
